Cold Comfort
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry had screwed up so many lives after he went back in time to fix Flashpoint. It was only right that when Caitlin froze him from the inside that Barry didn't even try to live, after all he deserves to die, doesn't he? [03x07 - Killer Frost AU]


**The Flash and Arrow are owned by the CW. Was I the only one disappointed in how they dealt with Barry's hypothermia in 03x07 - Killer Frost? I wanted to see Barry in Star Labs covered in blankets, heating pads, etc, but all we got was a little vibrating and he was fine.**

"That was cold Flash, but this is colder." Killer Frost laughed, using her powers to freeze The Flash from the inside. The Vibe screamed as he threw vibrations at her which caused her to smash against a car.

After the windshield broke, Cisco ran over to Barry, staring at the blue skin covering The Flash.

"Start vibrating. It'll warm you up." He told him as he ran to Caitlin's side, placing the power dampening cuffs against her wrists. Cisco was angry with Barry after finding out about what he had done. He had gone back in time to save his family, not caring about the consequences. Barry's little trip in time had killed his brother.

"You gonna lay there all night?" Cisco called, wanting Barry to give him a hand. Cisco stood there for a while before he realized that something was wrong. Barry was lying against the asphalt, his eyes closed as he continued to lie there, completely still.

"Barry?" He called, running to his side as quickly as he could. How could he just run to Caitlin's side without making sure that he was okay, and damn it, was Barry even _breathing_ at this point? _Focus Cisco, he needs medical attention!_ Cisco scolded himself, removing Barry's mask as he pressed his fingers to his neck, frantically checking for a pulse.

Barry's pulse was weak, but it was there, and that's when he grabbed Barry's phone, calling Oliver.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"You need to get here, _now_. Barry needs you!" Cisco panicked. Cisco could hear keys in the background as Oliver turned on the engine of his motorcycle, and that's when he started driving, the line going dead.

"Hang in there, help is coming." Cisco pleaded. Barry felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. He had screwed up when he went back in time and created Flashpoint, that much was certain. So many catastrophes were created because of him. It was only right that he didn't fight at this point, so he stopped vibrating.

Oliver soon arrived, getting off his motorcycle as he ran over to Barry's frozen form.

"He's _freezing_! What happened?" Oliver shrieked, placing his jacket over Barry's frozen form.

"It was Killer Frost she…she tried to _kill him_!" Cisco shrieked, watching as Oliver draped him over his shoulder as Cisco shot a vibrational blast into the windows of a car, shattering the windows of a car nearby. After getting into the car, Oliver hot-wired it as Cisco helped strap Barry in. Once Barry was secure, Cisco followed Oliver's motorcycle as he drove to the Arrow cave. Cisco got Barry out of the car, Oliver draping him over his shoulder as he barged in the room, laying Barry against the metal table.

"Oh, my God!" Diggle shrieked, seeing Barry's much too cold, much too still form.

"He's not healing…why isn't he healing?" Felicity shrieked.

"He can't heal if he's too cold." Cisco informed, trying to remain calm. Diggle removed Barry's cold clothing, and that's when he covered him in new clothing. Once he did that, he wrapped Barry in a towel as he grabbed the hot packs. Barry's skin was still much too cold, which was very unnerving for Diggle to see.

 _Damn it Barry, don't do this._ Diggle sighed as he started to warm Barry up. First, he applied the hot pack to his neck, hoping that Barry would start warming up soon.

"Damn it Barry, _come back to us_." Oliver sighed, staring at his too cold, too _still_ form. Diggle pressed another heat pack to Barry's chest, trying not to raise his temperature too quickly. Cisco ran outside of the building, and that's when he started screaming.

Diggle pressed another hot pack to Barry's groin, still begging him to please, _please_ warm up.

Oliver slowly turned up the heat in the room, hoping that the added warmth would get his body to start healing its self again. Curtis

had just come in from a patrol when he saw Barry's current condition.

"Oliver! What the hell _happened_?" Curtis shrieked. Cisco slowly walked back inside as he sat by Barry's side, staring at his skin that was still much too cold.

"One of their friends has ice powers and she froze him." Oliver answered simply.

"Shouldn't he be healing by now?" Curtis asked with concern.

Cisco ran out of the room, his breath hitching in his throat as he thought of Barry. _No, no please. God please! I can't lose him too! I can't…I can't…_ He thought, completely panicking at this point.

"Come on Barry, don't do this. _Please_ don't do this!" Felicity pleaded, still waiting for a sign that he was going to be okay. Barry could hear the voices in the room. They were pleading, _begging_ him to let himself heal, but Barry just couldn't, not until Cisco told him that it was okay, that he _forgives_ him. It was hours later before Barry's skin turned pale instead of the alarming shade of blue the team had found him in.

Diggle, and Oliver had decided to take over watching Barry, and that's when Cisco returned to the room, slowly grabbing Barry's hand.

"Barry I'm sorry. _I'm sorry, okay_? I was _hurt_ , and I was grieving and I took it out on you, and _I'm sorry_. Don't _leave me_ man, please. _I can't lose you too._ " Cisco pleaded, tears pouring from his eyes. Barry still hadn't moved in hours, and the heat blankets were bringing his temperature up very gradually.

Barry _knew_ that Cisco was hurt, _he knew that_ , but Barry was _hurting too_ , and Cisco didn't seem to care. It would serve him right, if he died here, a part of Barry thinks, but the other, more rational side of Barry, knows that Cisco would never forgive himself if he died here. The problem, though, is that the cold was oddly comforting in a way that Barry couldn't explain. So, Barry let himself slip away in the cool, comforting grip of death.

 **A/N: When I first wrote this fic, I considered having Cisco shoot Barry with vibrations to warm him up, but then I changed my mind. So then I thought about Barry being in Star Labs as Team Flash took care of him, but again I changed my mind. So then I came up with the idea of Cisco hopping to Earth-38 so that Supergirl could use her heat vision on Barry, but then I changed my mind because I didn't want another crossover fic with Supergirl. So then I came up with the idea of Team Arrow helping Barry. Originally Barry was going to live in this fic, but then I changed my mind and decided to go towards the angst route by letting him die. So, this fic was born.**


End file.
